Naruto: Hurricane Chronicles
by substitutingrealitywithmyown
Summary: This will be a Shippuden rewrite with Jiraiya actually have trained Naruto on their trip. Stronger Naruto but hopefully not too strong. Rated M for safety as I am attempting to make a darker and more dangerous Naruto world. No pairings as of yet but open to suggestions, just give me true reason.
1. A Hero's Return

**Disclaimer: _Naruto Shippuden_ is NOT mine, it all belongs to Kishimoto, aside from some jutsus that I will create. **

"It sure has been a long time, hasn't it?" a lone white-haired man chuckled to his companion.

"Yes it has," a blonde teenager answered. "Been nearly 3 years in all told."

The two shinobi were slowly making their way through the forests surrounding the Village Hidden by the Leaves. For both Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya, it had been 30 long months since they had laid eyes on their home village.

"So Naruto, what are you going to do when we get back?" Jiraiya asked his blonde apprentice.

"I'm going to get a whole bunch of Ichirakus' ramen and then maybe see baa-chan or something," Naruto grinned.

"You still have a one track mind," Jiraiya chuckled.

"Tch, you just don't understand the divine gift that Ichiraku Ramen is to the world," Naruto snapped back. "And you're one to talk, with all your 'research'?"

"Naruto, I know that you will want to jump right back into everything but you have been away for a long time," Jiraiya said, ignoring Naruto's quip about his perverted nature. "You know that Tsunade will have to test you to see how far you've come."

"Bring it on," Naruto grinned, an excited gleam shinning in his eyes. "They won't know what hit them."

"Gaki, I shouldn't have to tell you to keep a lid on all your tricks," Jiraiya warned. "A good ninja always…"

"Always stays one step ahead of his opponent and keeps two tricks hidden," Naruto finished. "I know Ero-sensei, I know."

"Ungrateful brat, disrespecting his elders," Jiraiya muttered.

"Tsunade-sama, I have the morning's traffic reports," a pink haired teenager said as she entered the Hokage's office, carrying a stack of papers.

"Thank you Sakura, just put them down somewhere," Tsunade said, waving her hand aimlessly.

"Hai Tsunade-sama," Sakura said, placing the papers on the edge of the desk. "Um Tsunade-sama, I was wondering…"

"What is it Haruno?" Tsunade snapped, not taking her eyes off the reports that were scattered across her desk.

"Well, I was wondering if you have heard anything from Naruto or Jiraiya-sama recently?"

The blonde Hokage looked up from her paperwork and pinned her apprentice with a look that had the pink haired teen squirming. Tsunade sighed, she knew it had to be difficult for Sakura. One teammate deserts the village for a madman and the other on a long training trip that kept the teammates from keeping in contact with each other. "No Sakura, I have not heard anything from those two, at least since the last time Jiraiya sent me a messenger toad."

"That's because we wanted to make it a surprise," an amused voice came from the window. The two women turned to see Jiraiya and Naruto crouched in the window.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried as the blonde hopped down from the windowsill and entered the office proper.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto answered brightly.

"Wow, you look totally different," Sakura commented, looking over Naruto's attire. "You look like a ninja now, no more of that horrid orange jumpsuit.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan," Naruto whined, his head dropping to his chest.

"But what about me Naruto? Have I become more womanly?" Sakura asked.

"Of course Sakura-chan, you have truly blossomed into a beautiful flower like your name symbolizes," Naruto grinned. Sakura's face erupted in a brilliant blush and she quickly looked away.

"All right enough with the flirting," Tsunade snapped, though her lips were twitching at Naruto's smooth reply. "I assume that your training was successful then?"

"Of course it was," Jiraiya cried, clutching his chest as if wounded. "Do you really think that I couldn't make this brat into a competent shinobi, with my track record?"

"Do you have so little faith in me baa-chan?" Naruto whined again, mirroring Jiraiya's action.

"Oh be quiet you brat," Tsunade snapped. "But I just can't take your word for it unfortunately. I'm going to have to test you."

"Bring it on baa-chan, I can handle anything you throw at me," Naruto boasted.

"We'll see," Tsunade said, a wicked grin on her face. "Very well then, Genin Uzumaki, Chunin Haruno, tomorrow, you two will report to Training Ground 7 at 8am for a test to decide whether you are ready to rejoin your friends on the active duty rosters. Do you understand?"

"Hai Hokage-sama," Naruto and Sakura barked in unison.

"Good now get the hell out of here, the both of you," Tsunade ordered. The two young shinobi bowed to the Hokage before quickly leaving the office. Tsunade waited for the door to close before turning to her teammate. "So?"

"So what princess?" Jiraiya asked with a grin.

"Don't play coy with me Jiraiya," Tsunade growled. "How far has he come?"

Jiraiya's grin widened into a full-blown smirk. "You'll just have to wait until tomorrow but I promise that you won't be disappointed. That boy makes me look old, and he is as talented as both of his parents."

"You told him?" Tsunade demanded.

"I only told him about his mother and the Uzumaki clan," Jiraiya said, the smile sliding from his face. "Did you know that sensei never told Naruto anything about Minato or Kushina aside that they were killed in the Kyubi attack. Just learning a little about his mother nearly shattered Naruto, he wouldn't talk to me for two weeks after I told him."

Tsunade sighed heavily as she fell into her chair. "I found a journal that Sarutobi-sensei wrote, he said that withholding the identities of Naruto's parents from Naruto was the most difficult thing he had ever done."

"I know that sensei did all he could about Naruto but I still can't help but wonder if he couldn't have done more for the boy," Jiraiya said. "Like how the hell he could have allowed Naruto's status to get out. Kushina's status was only known to the higher ups and whomever Kushina trusted with the secret."

"Sensei wrote about that too," Tsunade said. "He had no idea how the secret was broken but he had some ideas."

"Danzo," Jiraiya agreed."

=====================================Scene Break=================================

"I can't believe how much you've changed Naruto," Sakura gushed as she and her newly returned teammate left the Hokage tower.

"Well, I've been gone for nearly three years," Naruto chuckled. "I'm not the same naïve kid I was when I left."

"You certainly look more ninja-like with the new look," Sakura pointed out, looking over Naruto's attire. The blonde had gotten rid of his infamous orange jumpsuit and replaced it with a pair of dark gray pants, taped at the ankles with black tape. He wore a dark green hooded jacket with several pockets over a burnt orange long-sleeved shirt, the First Hokage's necklace standing out against the shirt. Naruto also wore black fingerless gloves with metal plates on their backs protect his hands, the plates had a spiral design etched on the metal. He had also grown as well, going from under 4'10" to 5'10", making him roughly six inches taller than Sakura. The pinkette also noticed that Naruto's face had lost some of his baby fat, giving his face a more angular look, though his shining blue eyes and wide smile gave him a still-boyish look.

"So you made Chunin?" Naruto asked.

"Yep," Sakura boasted, sticking out her tongue at the blonde. "I joined Ino and Choji in the last Exams and managed to pass. Actually, all of the members of our graduating class are at least Chunin. Shikamaru and Neji are both jonin as well."

"So I'm the only genin left," Naruto pouted, causing Sakura to giggle. "So what, I'll still become Hokage even if I'm still only a genin."

"Oh speaking of Kages, did you hear that Gaara was named Kazekage?" Sakura asked.

"Really?" Sakura nodded. "Wow, that's great!"

"So what do you think our test will be tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"No clue but we'll be ready for anything, right?"

"Of course, this time you will be watching my back during the fight not the other way around," Sakura boasted. Naruto nodded.

"Hey Sakura, who are you talking with?" a familiar voice called out. Naruto and Sakura turned to see a group of recognizable figures.

"Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, look whose back?" Sakura cried, pointing at Naruto.

The other members of the Rookie 9 paused and looked closely at the blonde figure that was accompanying Sakura.

"Is that Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, it is, I'd never forget that smell," Kiba laughed.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata stammered as she slid behind Shino.

"What did you get back Naruto?" Ino asked.

"About an hour ago," Naruto answered. "Sakura has been showing me around, though aside from baa-chan's face being put on the monument, this place hasn't changed."

"What are you guys doing?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we were going to Choji's clan's restaurant to get some food," Kiba explained. "Come with us."

"Yeah that sounds great, it would be awesome to hear how you've all changed," Naruto said. "Lead the way."

As Naruto and Sakura fell into step with their classmates, their talk focused on the new blonde in their group.

"So Naruto, you must have learned a lot under Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Shino asked.

"Oh yeah, Ero-sensei might be pervert but man does he know his stuff," Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto, you shouldn't call Jiraiya-sama something like that!" Ino scolded.

"Why not? He introduces himself as a super pervert and he's the author of those Icha-Icha books that Kakashi-sensei loves."

"What!" Sakura and Ino snarled.

"So Naruto, what do you think of being the only genin left of our graduating class?" Kiba teased. "I mean, we're all chunin, hell Shikamaru is a jonin."

"I'm not worried," Naruto shrugged. "But I know I can still wipe the floor with you Kiba."

"You want to repeat that?" Kiba growled.

"You heard me Kiba, I beat you the last time we fought with a fart," Naruto said lightly. "I know that I would win just as easily."

"That was a fluke and you know it," Kiba snapped. "I've gotten a whole lot stronger since then and would wipe the floor with you now."

Naruto's lips twisted into a smile that sent shivers down several of his classmates' spines, it reminded them of when he was about to perform a big prank. "Care to put your money where your mouth is?" he asked. "I could use a quick warm up before eating."

"You are on! Come on Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. A deep bark echoed up and down the street as a massive white wolfish-dog leapt down from the rooftops.

"That's Akamaru?" Naruto cried. "He's gotten so huge!"

"Scared?" Kiba taunted.

"Hell no mutt boy, if you want to get your ass handed to you again that's fine with me," Naruto snapped.

"Naruto, are you sure you should be doing this? We have the Hokage's test tomorrow morning," Sakura reminded her teammate.

"Don't worry Sakura," this won't take long," Naruto chuckled.

The pinkette sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose at the testosterone-filled boasting coming from Naruto and Kiba. The eight young ninja reached a nearby training ground, and Kiba and Naruto squared off against one another.

"You should just give up Naruto, you might have gotten stronger under Jiraiya-sama but you were still the dead last," Kiba taunted.

"That is in the past Kiba," Naruto said calmly. "That was three years ago and a whole lot can change in three years. Give the signal Shikamaru."

"Tch, this is so troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled. "But begin!"

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba roared. Akamaru barked as the duo raced toward Naruto at impressive, low-jonin speeds. But Naruto had spent the last 2+ years under the thumb of Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"**Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole!**" Naruto grinned, as he sunk into the ground. Kiba and Akamaru skidded to a stop when the last bit of Naruto's blonde hair vanished the ground.

"You can't escape our nose!" Kiba shouted. The brown-haired boy spun around and blocked a punch coming from a reappeared Naruto. "Now Akamaru!"

Naruto blinked as he heard a massive bark, Akamaru came speeding around Kiba, jaws wide and claws gleaming.

"Gotcha!" Kiba crowed as Akamaru's jaws closed in on Naruto's leg.

"Not quite!" an amused voice said from behind Kiba. Suddenly the Naruto facing Kiba exploded into a shower of mud, covering both Kiba and Akamaru.

"What the! I can't move," Kiba cried. Akamaru whined in helplessness as he too was stuck.

"You're dead Kiba," Naruto said. Kiba froze at the cold sting of a kunai blade at his throat. The Inuzaka heir slouched in recognition of his defeat.

"How?" Kiba asked.

"You thought that I hadn't learned anything new under Ero-sensei," Naruto said. "You underestimated me and you paid for it. You should never underestimate your opponent or you can be killed."

"Wisdom sounds weird coming from you," Kiba chuckled. "Now can you let me go?"

"Sure," Naruto said as he holstered his kunai and then channeled some chakra into the mud holding Kiba and Akamaru in place.

"What type of clone was that anyway?" Kiba asked.

"My **Earth Release: Quicksand Clone**," Naruto said. "It's a mix of an **Earth Clone** along with some unique properties added on top."

"Wow Kiba, Naruto really showed you," Ino teased as the others approached Naruto and Kiba.

"Shut up Ino, like Naruto said, I was overconfident and Naruto put me in my place," Kiba growled. "And its not like you would do any better."

Ino glared at the Inuzaka boy but a hand from Choji kept her from saying anything.

"Come on, lets go eat," Choji exclaimed. The others laughed at the large teenager but agreed. The group walked out of the training ground speaking happily but unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

"So Naruto, what else did you learn under Jiraiya-sama?" Choji asked, around several pieces of BBQ'd meat.

"A whole lot," Naruto answered evasively. Seeing the disappointed looks on his comrades' faces, he added. "You all know that I wasn't the most studious of people during the Academy." Here Sakura, Ino and Hinata giggled, while the others gave the blonde a 'well-duh' grin. "Rub it in why don't you," Naruto grumbled. "But Ero-sensei showed me that to be a strong ninja, one must have a strong grasp of the basics. So the first few months of the trip, he drilled into me all the stuff that I had ignored at the Academy. Once I was up to an acceptable standard, he had me work on chakra control, and he actually found out why I was totally incapable of learning the **Clone Jutsu**, and why it took so long for me to learn tree walking. I have too much chakra."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Ero-sensei told me that at my age, 13, I had nearly as much chakra as he did," Naruto said. "At his current age too."

"What!" the others cried in shock, only Shikamaru and Shino were silent though they as well looked surprised.

"But Jiraiya-sama has the most chakra of anyone in the village!" Sakura cried.

Naruto nodded. "He does, aside from me."

"So you are stronger than Jiraiya-sama?" Kiba asked.

"Hell no, that old bastard could wipe the floor with me, using only one hand the other tied behind his back," Naruto laughed. "While I might have a hug amount of chakra, the downside is that my chakra control is horrendous. So to combat that weakness, Jiraiya put a restrictor seal on me."

"A what?" Choji asked.

Naruto pulled up his sleeve and showed the group an intricate tattoo of a dragon on the upper part of his right arm. "In that tattoo is the restrictor seal. In essence, the seal limits the amount of chakra I have access too. It allows me to control my chakra better and my chakra refreshes itself quicker."

"So you were holding back when we fought?" Kiba asked, feeling a well of anger beginning to swell up inside him.

"Well, I didn't have access to all my chakra and I didn't show my techniques but I wasn't holding back," Naruto said.

"How much chakra is held back by that seal?" Shikamaru asked.

"Around 25% of my chakra, so I have access to around 75% of my chakra," Naruto answered.

"Just how strong have you become Naruto?" Shino asked.

"That's a good question," Naruto pondered. "Yeah my rank is only a genin but Ero-sensei says that I am probably high-chunin, maybe even jonin just without the experience."

"Damn Naruto," Kiba growled. "I didn't have a chance did I?"

"Not really," Naruto laughed. "But don't give up Kiba, I can tell you and Akamaru have gotten way stronger since I left. Don't feel down because I might be stronger now, just keep training and you'll keep growing."

Kiba nodded and the others could see the wisdom of Naruto's words, which threw the group for a loop, as Naruto had never been one for words of wisdom.

"Never thought that you would be the one giving nuggets of wisdom," Shikamaru chuckled. Naruto shrugged and gave the Nara heir a grin. The rest of the evening was spent eating and regaling one another with stories of the past two years.

======================================Scene Break================================

"So what do you think our test will be?" Sakura asked Naruto as the pair reached the entrance to Training Ground 7.

"Probably something like our genin test," Naruto suggested.

"You are probably right," Sakura said. "You know, this will be the first time since we were all together that I've been back here."

Naruto nodded silently. "It has been a long time," he admitted. "You know when Sasuke and I were fighting at the Valley of the End, he accused me of not being able to understand him, his pain, his ambitions. And he was right, now that I have gained friends, I don't think I could deal with them being ripped away from me." Sakura looked at her blonde teammate who was watching the sunrise above the forest with his hands behind his head. "That's why I think that was why Sasuke was such an ass to everyone. He was afraid."

"Afraid?"

"I think Sasuke was afraid that if he found people who he let get close to him, Itachi would come back and take them away from him," Naruto explained. "He couldn't allow himself to go through that pain again, of having his precious people taken away again."

"You really have grown up, haven't you Naruto?" Sakura said with a soft smile.

Naruto chuckled, while rubbing the back of his head. "I guess so," he said. "Kakashi's here."

"Nicely done Naruto," the voice of Team 7's silver-haired sensei said a moment before the jonin appeared before Naruto and Sakura.

"So you are the one testing us?" Naruto asked, his voice flat.

"Yep, the Hokage has asked me to see how far you two have come," Kakashi said, noticing Naruto's coolness toward him but didn't comment on it. "This will be just like your genin test, though since there are only two of you, each of you must have a bell. And you two know the rules, no holding back and you'll have to come at me with the intent to kill if you want to have any retrieving the bells."

Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"Well then, let's get started," Kakashi said. "Begin!"

In a flash, Naruto had drawn a handful of shuriken and thrown them at Kakashi. "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin!**" The three shuriken multiplied into two dozen. "**Wind Release: Howling Gust!**" The wind jutsu accelerated the shuriken to near invisible speeds, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke, as several of Naruto's shuriken impaled themselves in a log.

"Damn," Naruto cursed.

"Damnit Naruto, you shouldn't be so hasty," Sakura scolded.

"Do you see him?" Naruto asked, ignoring Sakura's scolding.

Sakura glanced right, left, above and behind her but didn't see or sense Kakashi. "That only leaves one place, below!" Sakura growled as she channeled a large amount of chakra into her clenched fist. "Cha!" she shouted, punching the ground and causing the ground to shatter.

Naruto arched an eyebrow as he noticed a silver blur leap out of the ground as Sakura's attack destroyed his hiding place.

"Come on Kakashi, at least use your **Sharingan**," Naruto pouted as he felt Sakura reach his side.

"You two haven't forced me too," Kakashi chuckled.

"Fine then, we will," Naruto growled before vanishing in a burst of speed. Kakashi instinctively ducked under a punch from Naruto. The jonin threw a counter-punch at Naruto's stomach. The blonde twisted sideways to avoid a direct blow to his stomach. Naruto leapt back, clutching his side.

Kakashi's hands blurred through some hand signs. "**Fire Release: Great Fireball!**"

Naruto and Sakura leapt apart as the fireball scorched its way between the pair.

"**Earth Release: Mud Bullets!**" Naruto cried before spitting several bullets of mud at Kakashi. The fact that his blonde student was using elemental ninjutsu surprised Kakashi for a spilt second but then his instincts took over and he sunk into the ground to avoid the attack.

"Now Sakura!" Naruto shouted. His pink haired teammate leapt down from the trees nearby with a shout, punched the ground and landed on the surface of the nearby lake.

"**Water Release: Water Dragon!**"

A large, yellow-eyed dragon made of water rose up from the lake and surged toward Naruto and Sakura.

"**Earth Release: Earth Rising Wall!**" Naruto countered, slamming his palms on the ground. The ground rippled and a ten-foot high wall of earth rose up in front of Naruto and Sakura. The water dragon tore through the mud wall like so many layers of wet tissue paper. But neither Naruto nor Sakura were anywhere to be seen.

"Don't move Kakashi," Naruto's voice growled as Kakashi felt the sting of a kunai at his throat. The blonde faded into sight. "Give up Kakashi, I've got…" Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke. "Shit!" Naruto cursed as he dove into a forward roll to avoid being cooked alive by another **Great Fireball** jutsu.

"Not bad Naruto, that **Invisibility jutsu** is a nice idea," Kakashi said. "But I saw it during the Third Shinobi War, and trained myself to never be caught off guard by it."

"What about this Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted as she dashed out of the woods and engaged Kakashi in a furious taijutsu battle. Naruto watched as his teammate and sensei exchanged blows. The blonde could see that Kakashi was somewhat toying with Sakura, as the jonin was much quicker than Sakura and was able to slip around Sakura's earth shattering blows.

"**Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole!**"

Naruto sank into the ground and began slithering toward Kakashi and Sakura, using Sakura's heavy blows as guide points.

**Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation!**" Naruto cried as his hands burst through the ground.

"Whoa, close one Naruto," Kakashi breathed as he landed on a nearby branch. '_Naruto truly has come a long way since Sasuke left, Sakura has grown as well,_' he thought.

"Come back here Kakashi!" Naruto shouted. "**Kage Bunshin!**" Twenty clones appeared around Naruto. "Scatter!" he ordered.

"Yosh!" the clones cried before vanishing into the woods.

"Man, I can't believe we haven't been able to land a single blow on Kakashi-sensei," Sakura groaned.

"Well he is the strongest jonin in the village," Naruto said. "His taijutsu is just as good as Gai-sensei's, his ninjutsu is better than Jiraiya, he's smarter than Shikamaru and he's got years of experience on the pair of us."

"There's got to be a way to get those bells from him," Sakura grumbled.

"The only way for us to get them would for us to make Kakashi stop using his hands, as well as his **Sharingan**."

"But how?"

Naruto frowned as he tried to come up with a plan, while sorting through the memories of his clones being destroyed by Kakashi in the woods around them.

"I think I have an idea," Naruto said, opening his eyes. "Sakura, do you know any ninjutsu?"

"Of course I do," Sakura snapped.

"What ones?"

"I know the **Kunai** and **Shuriken Kage Bunshin**, a couple of genjutsu and two **Fire Release** jutsus," Sakura listed.

"All right, we can work with that," Naruto said. "Here's what we'll do."

"Man I can't believe how far Naruto is pushing me," Kakashi panted some time later. "Sakura has grown immensely as well. Though I still think that Naruto is still holding something back." A twig broke nearby. "Crap, man these kids will not give me a break."

"Found you!" Sakura cried as she dashed out of the brush, her fist cocked back. Kakashi leapt back from Sakura just as she obliterated the tree that he had bumped into.

"**Genjutsu: Bringer of Darkness Jutsu!**" Naruto's voice shouted nearby.

"What!" Kakashi cried as the world went dark around him. He quickly reached up to revel his **Sharingan**. "Kai!" Kakashi barked, sending out a pulse of chakra to try and break the genjutsu. The darkness wavered but did not shatter. '_Crap, I never thought Naruto could learn any Genjutsu, let alone the Nidaime's own genjutsu._'

"**Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!**" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi felt something grab his legs and begin to drag him down. The silver-haired jonin tried to pull himself free but before he could do so, Kakashi felt something tug at his belt. The genjutsu fell apart, returning light to the world, and the earth jutsu vanished as well.

"Looks like we pass," Naruto said as he and Sakura held up a bell each.

"Seems so," Kakashi sighed as he lowered his headband to cover his **Sharingan**. "You two have come so far since those cute little genin I met three years ago. I was certainly impressed by you Naruto, having an earth affinity and the fact that you could use a genjutsu."

"Well, it's the only genjutsu I can perform because of the chakra usage," Naruto admitted. "And how I use it."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Well, normal genjutsu are formed by injecting your chakra into your opponent," Naruto explained. "The **Bringer of Darkness jutsu** is all about surrounding your opponents with your chakra, it is perfect for someone with my chakra levels."

"You certainly surprised me with it," Kakashi chuckled.

"Well done both of you," a familiar voice said. The trio turned to see Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune stepping out of the forest.

"What are you three doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We came to watch you and Sakura gaki," Jiraiya said.

"Yes, and you both passed with flying colors," Tsunade said. "Now Naruto Uzumaki, due to your completion of an extended A-rank mission, and after seeing the fruits of your training, it has been decided to promote you to the rank of Chunin. Congratulations Naruto."

"All right!" Naruto cried as he took the green vest from Tsunade. "Thank you Hokage-sama, I will not let you down."

"I know you won't brat," Tsunade answered with a wide smile.

"Congratulations Naruto," Sakura exclaimed. "Now we're the same rank. Come on, I bet everyone is waiting to find out what happened."

The two Chunin raced off leaving their senseis and Shizune chuckling at their enthusiasm.

"So Kakashi, what do you think?" Jiraiya asked.

"I am greatly impressed Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi answered. "Naruto truly has come a long way since you left."

"Yeah well, when you are given a blank slate to work with, you can mold them into whatever you want," Jiraiya said. "Imagine my surprise when I learned that Naruto had learned more from me, even before leaving on our trip, then he had from you."

Kakashi winced at the thinly veiled insult. "Yes, I was never a very good teacher to either Sakura or Naruto," he admitted.

"No you weren't, only teaching Naruto and Sakura tree walking in all your time together," Jiraiya said, frowning at the younger man. "While teaching the Uchiha brat, lets see, tree and water walking, a new taijutsu style and ever your own prized technique."

"I told Sandaime-sama that I was not teacher material," Kakashi said. "I was the wrong person to reach both Naruto and Sakura."

"Right, the man who is said to have copied 1,000 jutsu can't teach his own students some of them," Jiraiya spat. "Hell, Naruto didn't even know what a chakra affinity was when I asked him. Though that's more on his own study habits and the Academy instructors' heads than yours, Kakashi."

"Speaking of chakra affinities, I was quite surprised that Naruto had an Earth affinity," Tsunade said. "I would have thought that he was Wind or Water like his parents."

"Who said he wasn't?" Jiraiya cracked a mischievous grin.

"What?" Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi cried.

"Naruto has a very strong affinity to Wind, a weak affinity to Earth and a moderate one to Water."

"But if Naruto's affinity to Earth is weak, how was he able to perform those jutsus with such ease?" Shizune asked.

"Well those are the only jutsu that Naruto knows for his Earth affinity, and only **Swamp of the Underworld** is truly a high ranked one," Jiraiya said. "So with a whole bunch of practice, Naruto was able to learn them."

"Does Naruto know any Wind or Water jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"Apart from the **Water Clone** and **Water Bullet**, no for water," Jiraiya said. "I don't know any Wind jutsus but the brat actually created that jutsu he used against you, and Water is difficult for me due to my own affinities. He has also learned the first two steps of elemental manipulations for both elements."

"That's incredible, for Naruto-kun to have come so far is outstanding," Shizune gasped.

"Jiraiya, how the hell did Naruto learn my grand-uncle's genjutsu?" Tsunade asked. "I always thought that his chakra control would never be good enough to perform a genjutsu?"

"Normally you'd be right but thanks to my brilliant restrictor seal, Naruto has enough control over his chakra to use that genjutsu and one other that he created, plus he can form a **Rasengan** with only one hand now."

"He created a genjutsu?" Tsunade gaped. Jiraiya nodded.

"Yeah, and let me tell you it is a doozy," the white-haired Sannin said. "It is geared off of his **Sexy Jutsu**, and that makes it very difficult for people to get out. Took him a hell of a time to do so but the brat can be devious as all hell when he wants to be. Though judging who his mother was, and all the pranks that he pulled when he was younger it shouldn't surprise you."

"True but Naruto was terrible with genjutsu," Kakashi said. "I thought that he might learn how to break genjutsu at best but never use them."

"Naruto knew that genjutsu was his major weakness and so he wanted to make sure that he had a defense for it," Jiraiya said. "Especially having Itachi after him, he found a way to make sure that he is nearly immune to genjutsu."

"How?" Shizune asked.

"Fuinjutsu," Jiraiya responded. "He found a seal that would send a 'shock' through his system to break him out of one."

"That's brilliant," Kakashi gushed. "It's so simple of an idea but I have a feeling that the seal is probably very complicated, and only someone with years of experience in fuinjutsu could create it."

Jiraiya nodded. "Right Kakashi, but we found some Uzumaki scrolls while training in the ruins of Uzushiogakure and in them were the blueprints for an old Uzumaki seal that was their defense against genjutsu, and Naruto modified it to suit his purposes."

"Do you think Naruto could create more of those seals? If we had those for our ninja, they wouldn't be affected by genjutsu," Tsunade suggested.

"You can ask him, I could barely make heads or tails of Naruto's new seal," Jiraiya said. "But I'm sure that he wouldn't say no."

======================================Scene Break================================

Meanwhile half a continent away, a strange white bird was soaring high above another hidden village, this one in the middle of a vast desert. A red haired teen appeared on the top of the tallest tower in the village just as the bird swooped down and a blonde shinobi, wearing a black cloak with red clouds, leapt off the bird and landed on the roof.

"So you did notice?" the blonde chuckled.

"No bird exists in this desert looks like that," the red head said. "If you have come for me, very well but be warned, you will not harm my village, not while I draw breath."

"That's the plan," the blonde laughed as the pair squared off against each other.

**A/N: Well there you have it, the first chapter of _Naruto: Hurricane Chronicles_. This has been bugging me for weeks, and finally couldn't take it any longer and had to post it. You could consider it a sequel to '_Underneath the Underneath'_, as it will be following Shippuden. But it is a stand alone story. I always hated the fact that Naruto barely learned anything from Jiraiya on the training trip, only learning how to make a larger Rasengan, some faster Kage Bunshin, some genjutsu defense and some control of Kyubi's chakra is not enough. No ninjutsu, no taijutsu and nothing about his family! Come on! So I'm changing all that, now I will try to make sure that Naruto doesn't get super strong super fast, but if I am moving too quickly, let me know. Til next time,**

**S.R.W.M.O**


	2. A Dash across the Desert

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ is NOT mine! It all belongs to Kishimoto, aside from some jutsus that I've created. I am making no money off this, just honing my skills as a writer.**

A large explosion rocked the Village Hidden in the Sand, scattering shinobi and civilian alike.

"Baki, what's going on?" Kankuro asked as the black jump-suited ninja appeared atop the Kazekage Tower next to his former sensei.

"The Akatsuki have come for Gaara," Baki said, without taking his lone eye off the aerial battle occurring high above them.

"What!" Kankuro shouted. "We need to get up there and help Gaara!"

"None of our shinobi are equipped to deal with the enemy," Baki said. "The Kazekage has also ordered that no one interfere."

"Gaara," Kankuro growled. "He's trying to shield us."

"Yes."

"Should we evacuate the villagers in case the Shukaku gets loose?" a Suna jonin asked, watching the battle with trepidation.

"Gaara won't lose control," Kankuro growled. "He is fighting for the village, for you, even though we all hated and feared him. Yet after all we did to Gaara, he is still fighting for us. He will not allow any villager to be harmed; that is the strength of Gaara's love for this village."

The Suna shinobi who had spoken up looked down, shame swelling up inside the man.

"What the hell is that?" Kankuro shouted, pointing skyward. A large white shape had just appeared above the village in a large cloud of smoke.

"That thing has a massive amount of chakra in it!" Baki cried. "Move! Get everyone out of here!"

"It's too late," Kankuro said as the white object began to descend toward the village, picking up speed.

Suddenly a tidal wave of sand rose up around the village and 'caught' the bomb. A massive explosion shook the very foundations of the village. Kankuro and Baki shielded themselves as bits of sand rained down onto the village.

"So you managed to shield your village from my attack?" Deidara commented. "But can you handle this!"

Gaara's eyes widened as he felt something moving within his sand. Tiny white insects burrowed themselves out of Gaara's sand.

"Shit!" Gaara muttered just as Deidara cried, "Activate!"

"Gaara!" Kankuro shouted as Gaara's floating platform erupted. The eldest Sabaku brother watched in horror as a white bird swooped underneath a falling Gaara and caught him in its tails.

"Wait, Kankuro!" Baki cried.

"Baki, I have to go after them," Kankuro argued.

"If they were strong enough to defeat Gaara…"

"I have to try, he would do the same for anyone in the village," Kankuro snapped before dashing off.

Baki growled. "Send our fastest messenger hawk to Konoha and gather a pursuit team to follow Kankuro and Gaara's capturers," he ordered.

* * *

As the sun rose over the Hokage's monument, the Village Hidden in the Leaves was beginning to awaken. The sounds of villagers waking up and going about their morning business filtered through the sleepy village. Among these villagers was a blonde teenager by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was leaving his apartment to get his early morning training in. As he closed the door to his apartment, Naruto channeled some chakra into the door and it flared with a subdued blue flash. Satisfied that his security seals were working, Naruto leapt onto a nearby rooftop and raced off toward the training grounds.

Reaching the empty training ground, Naruto went through his warm-up exercises, running laps, push ups, chin ups and sit ups. Wiping the thin sheen of sweat from his forehead, Naruto swigged some water to refresh himself.

"**Taju Kage Bunshin!**" Naruto shouted, summoning two-dozen clones. "All right you guys, you know the drill!"

"Right!" the clones cried, and then dispersed into several smaller groups.

The original Naruto turned away from his clones and toward the west. "Gaara," Naruto murmured as a chill settled over the blonde seemingly in the face of the bright autumn sun that was rising behind him. A hawk sped over the training ground, winging its way toward the Hokage's tower.

"Naruto!" The blonde turned to see his pink haired teammate racing toward him about twenty minutes later.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Come on Tsunade-sama has a mission for Team 7 we've got to go!"

"Right!" Naruto said. He sent a mental command to his clones for them to dispel. "I'll meet you at baa-chan's office in a few minutes. I need to get my gear and wash up."

Sakura nodded. "Just don't be late Naruto," she reminded the blonde.

Naruto chuckled before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Where the hell is that baka!" Sakura growled.

"Easy there Sakura, Naruto will be here," Kakashi said. '_So this is what they felt waiting for me._'

"Sorry about that," Naruto said as he appeared in the window of the office. "I was on my way here when I ran into a pair of massive caterpillars that challenged me to run around the village 100 times."

"Not another one," Sakura groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Enough fooling around you three," Tsunade snapped. "We have received word from Suna that the Kazekage has been kidnapped by at least one member of the Akatsuki."

"What!" Naruto shouted. "There's no way that one person could beat Gaara!"

"The Akatsuki is made up of S-rank missing ninja," Kakashi said. "They are not normal ninja."

"The report says that the Akatsuki member attempted to use an explosive of some sort that would have greatly damaged the village except for Gaara using his sand to protect the village," Tsuande said. "Now you three are to make all speed to Suna and assist them in anyway you can. I will send any reinforcements that I can when they become available. And Naruto, be careful, that goes for you two as well."

"Don't worry baa-chan, I've been itching for a shot at these bastards and I won't let them get away with this," Naruto vowed. Tsunade gave her fellow blonde a soft smile.

"Dismissed." By the time the final syllable had passed her lips, the office was vacant aside from Tsunade and Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure it was wise to send Naruto-kun on this mission with the presence of Akatsuki and how Naruto holds the Kyubi?"

"Naruto is a ninja of this village," Tsunade said. "And if yesterday's performance was any indication, then Naruto is much stronger than he showed."

"You got that right Princess."

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade and Shizune cried.

"Naruto was holding something back yesterday," Jiraiya said. "And the brat has a whole bunch of tricks up his sleeve. Naruto isn't limited to just ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu either."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"Well let's just say that Naruto's heritage and lineage has shown through brighter than anything I've ever seen," Jiraiya said.

"You mean…" Jiraiya nodded, a broad grin etched on his face.

* * *

"Naruto, wait up!" Sakura cried as the blonde blasted off another tree and flew over a hundred feet ahead of her and Kakashi.

"We don't have time to wait, every second we waste is another second that those Akatsuki bastards have Gaara!" Naruto growled. "Here Sakura-chan, use this." The blonde tossed a piece of paper over his shoulder to the pinkette.

"What's this?" Sakura asked.

"It's a chakra replenishment patch that I came up with," Naruto said. "It contains around twenty **Kage Bunshin**'s worth of chakra, and is similar to a soldier pill but minus the nasty taste and limited chakra it gives back."

"You created this?" Kakashi said.

"Yep, figured that I've got loads of chakra to spare so why not spread it around," Naruto said. "And there is a filter on the tag that helps your chakra network adjust to my chakra."

"Amazing," Kakashi whispered.

Sakura placed the seal on her arm and gasped at the influx of chakra to her system. She felt herself overwhelmed by the amount of chakra now surging through her body.

"Let's go!" Sakura cried.

Team 7 raced through the forest toward the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind, each knowing that each passing second was crucial to their mission.

"Temari!" Sakura cried as Team 7 reached the border outpost that Konoha maintained. The Suna shinobi looked up to see Team 7 leap down from a nearby tree.

"Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, what are you doing here?" the blonde Suna jonin asked.

"There is no easy way to say this but Konoha has received word that Gaara has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki," Kakashi said.

"What?" Temari cried.

"We've been dispatched to assist Suna in anyway possible," Kakashi said.

"Let's go then!" Temari said. The quartet of ninja leapt off into the desert.

* * *

"So you have succeeded in capturing the Ichibi," a disembodied, deep voice said as Sasori and Deidara arrived at the Akatsuki hideout. Gaara's unconscious body fell to the cave floor with a dull thud. "Very good, I shall inform the others. **Summoning: Gedō Mazō!**"

A massive statue with nine closed eyes and a wooden dowel in its mouth appeared. Two hands rose from the ground and atop each finger a shimmering finger appeared.

"So we've all gathered after all this time, that can only mean…" a large figure said.

"Yes, the Ichibi has been captured and we will begin the sealing immediately. Zetsu, you shall keep lookout."

"Yes Pain-sama."

"Let us begin."

* * *

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"It's me, Temari along with three Konoha shinobi that the Hokage have sent to assist us," Temari called.

"Temari-sama, my apologizes," the Suna guard said.

"It's fine, now has there been any word on Gaara?"

"No and we have lost contact with the pursuit squad that we sent out," the guard said. "Also, your brother, Kankuro, went after the Akatsuki. He was found and brought back to the village, badly injured and poisoned. None of our medics have the skill to heal him."

"Let me try," Sakura spoke up. "I've been studying under Tsunade of the Sannin."

"Take us to Kankuro!" Temari ordered. The Suna guard nodded and led the quartet of shinobi in a desperation fueled dash through Suna.

"Out of the way!" Temari shouted as she and Team 7 burst into the hospital room that Kankuro was being treated in.

"Let me through," Sakura said, rushing over to Kankuro's bedside. Naruto noticed her hands glowing green.

"She has come a very long way," Kakashi said. "Sakura has pushed herself to her limits and then past them, all in the hopes of catching up to you two."

"Why? She was fine before," Naruto said.

"She didn't want to be left behind," Kakashi explained. "You and Sasuke were always improving so quickly that Sakura thought she was dragging the team down. Sakura is probably the best medic in the village aside from Tsunade-sama."

Naruto watched with wide eyes as Sakura worked over Kankuro. '_She truly has changed,_' he thought. '_How strong are you Sakura-chan?_'

"He should be out of immediate danger now," Sakura said nearly an hour later. "But I will need access to your supplies to create an antidote."

"Yes, of course," the lead Suna medic said. "This way please."

"Could one of you show me to where Kankuro was found?" Kakashi said. "I might be able to pick up the Akatsuki's scent."

"No need," a raspy voice came from the bed. Kankuro had awoken. "You need to follow Gaara's scent, that should lead you right to them."

Kakashi nodded. "Just like a Suna shinobi, turning defeat into victory," he said.

"What now Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Once Sakura has returned, we will set out after the Akatsuki," Kakashi answered. "I would recommend that you make sure you are prepared for anything. Perhaps make more of those chakra seals, we will most certainly need them."

Naruto nodded. "I have five seals already made, and can have two more ready by morning."

"Do it," Kakashi ordered. Naruto nodded and left the medical boy.

Sakura managed to create three antidotes from Suna's medical supplies in addition to the one she gave to Kankuro. Team 7 had assembled at the front gates of the village and was ready to depart, along with Temari.

"Hold on there Temari," a wizened female voice came from above.

"Chiyo-sama, what are you doing here?" Temari asked.

"I will be going with these Konoha shinobi," the old woman said, leaping from the roof. "You will remain here and help safeguard the village. I will be the representative for our village. Besides it has been too long since I saw my cute grandson."

"But Chiyo-sama…"

"No Temari, the decision has been made."

"Whose the old woman?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Idiot, that's Chiyo," Sakura scolded. "She was the creator of Suna's Puppeteer Corps, as well as one of the world's foremost experts on poisons."

"It seems that the Slug's apprentice is well informed," Chiyo said. "Temari, you have your orders."

"Yes Chiyo-sama," Temari said lowly as she walked off.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Chiyo snapped, turning back to the Konoha shinobi.

"Right, **Summoning: Ninja Hounds!**" Kakashi said, slamming a palm onto the ground. In a puff of smoke, Kakashi's ninja dog pack appeared.

"Yo," Pakkun said, raising a paw in greeting.

"I need you all to find the Kazekage's scent, he's been taken by the Akatsuki," Kakashi said. "Here is something to catch his scent with." Kakashi held out his hand, which had a bit of the Kazekage's robes. The nine dogs huddled around Kakashi's outstretched hand and took a sniff of the robe. "Disperse!" Kakashi ordered. The dogs vanished in bursts of speed, scattering in all directions.

A moment later, a howl echoed across the desert and a second after that, Team 7 and Chiyo were off.

"Well?" Kakashi asked the group arrived at the edge of the desert.

"The scent of the Kazekage leads off into the Land of Rivers," Shiba said.

"Well done," Kakashi said. He whistled sharply and five minutes later, the other eight dogs had appeared. "All right, Shiba says the scent goes into the Land of Rivers, be careful. The Akatsuki may have laid traps along the way to delay pursuers."

"Right," Pakkun said. The pack took off once more into the forest.

"Naruto, Sakura," Kakashi said lowly.

"I know," Naruto said, his hand slowly moving toward his kunai holster.

"Right," Sakura nodded, tightening her gloves.

"So you have noticed me already," an emotionless voice said from the shadows of the forest. A figure stepped from the shadows, wearing a black cloak with red clouds and a conical straw hat. "We meet again Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sempai."

"Itachi Uchiha," Naruto growled. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I am here to do Naruto-kun?" Itachi responded.

"What have you done with Gaara?" Naruto demanded, his anger spiking.

"We are relieving Gaara-kun of his burden," Itachi replied.

Naruto's eyes widened before he shot forward at low-jonin speeds, a **Rasengan** forming instantly in one hand.

'_He's grown,_' Itachi thought as he easily leapt back to avoid the Yondaime's signature ninjutsu. "Close Naruto-kun but you have not grown enough to challenge me."

"He's not alone," Kakashi said appearing in Naruto's shadow. "**Fire Release: Great Fireball!**"

Itachi burst into a murder of crows as he was engulfed in the fireball.

"Genjutsu!" Naruto hissed, touching a hand to his right arm. A jolt of chakra flashed through his system, disrupting the genjutsu.

"Naruto, are you all right?" Sakura asked from Naruto's side.

"Yeah, he got me in a genjutsu," Naruto said. "But I was able to break it."

"You've grown in interesting ways Naruto-kun," Itachi said. "You've learned from your ancestors. An interesting defense against genjutsu."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Naruto boasted.

"Then show me how much you've grown Naruto Uzumaki," Itachi said.

"Naruto wait! He's trying to bait you," Kakashi warned. "Remember this man was an ANBU captain at 13 and massacred his entire clan in one night."

"I know Kakashi," Naruto shouted. "**Wind Release: Pressure Bomb!**" A large ball of wind shot from Naruto's mouth and sped toward across the clearing toward Itachi.

"**Fire Release: Great Fireball!**" Itachi breathed, spewing a large ball of fire at Naruto's jutsu. The two jutsus collided and erupted. The force of the eruption was immense and sent the five shinobi flying backward.

"Gotcha!" Naruto cried as he leapt from the smoke, a kunai in each hand. Itachi's hand twitched as a brace of shuriken fell into the Uchiha's hands, and in one smooth motion, Itachi flung them at Naruto.

Naruto blocked the shuriken with his kunai, all but one. The final shuriken hidden in the shadow of another, slammed into Naruto's chest.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried but her concern vanished as Naruto burst into a cloud of smoke.

"Well done Naruto-kun," Itachi said, as the raven-haired missing ninja dodged the blonde's follow up attack. "You have learned the power of planning ahead. But such a simple trick won't be enough to defeat me, at least not alone."

"You are probably right," Naruto admitted. "But I'm never alone. **Kage Bunshin!**" Twenty clones burst into existence around Naruto and they charged toward Itachi with a shout. The original Naruto leapt back to his team's side.

"So what now Kakashi-sensei?" the blonde asked. "Those clones won't slow Itachi for very long."

"We need to get into the **Sharingan**'s blind spot, and finish this battle in one shot," Kakashi said.

"My **Rasengan** or your **Chidori** would work," Naruto said.

"But this is Itachi Uchiha, he killed all of the Uchiha clan except for Sasuke-kun in one night," Sakura exclaimed. "According to Tsunade-sama, Itachi was a once-in-ten-generation genius, one that hasn't been seen since the time of the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages."

"Have faith Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"It has been quite a while since I battled an Uchiha," Chiyo said. "But the blind spot of the **Sharingan** is behind him. But if this boy is as talented and as strong as you claim, then he will know the **Sharingan**'s weakness."

"Yes Itachi is most certainly aware of the **Sharingan**'s weakness," Kakashi said. "But something is off about Itachi, he seems to be toying with us. Normally, he would have cut through Naruto's clones with ease, no offense Naruto."

"I know," Naruto admitted. "Sensei, let me try something. I have an idea that might work but if it fails, I'll need you to back me up."

"But Naruto…" Sakura began.

"Don't worry Sakura, I know what I'm doing," Naruto said. "I think," he muttered as an afterthought. "**Kage Bunshin!**" Another group of Naruto clones appeared around Naruto and then raced around Itachi, surrounding the Uchiha killer. In each right palm of the clones, a **Rasengan** appeared.

"Now then, **Rasengan Dance!**" Naruto cried as he and his clones darted forward. Suddenly the blondes began moving erratically, seemingly phasing in and out of existence but not dispelling.

"What is Naruto doing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure, I've never seen anything like this before," Kakashi said.

"You're mine Itachi!" Naruto cried as he appeared behind Itachi, a **Rasengan** bearing down on Itachi's back. The Uchiha whirled around, and ducked around the **Rasengan** and landed a spinning kick to Naruto's head.

"Clone," Itachi hissed as the Naruto he kicked burst into smoke.

"Got that right!" Naruto shouted. He appeared once more behind Itachi with a **Rasengan** poised to strike. Itachi spun around and caught Naruto's outstretched arm by the wrist and quickly wrenched it upwards.

"Another clone," Itachi said as the captured Naruto burst into smoke.

"You're not getting away that easily," Naruto shouted as he and the remaining clones charged Itachi.

The Uchiha leapt into the air and breathed out a large stream of flames. "**Fire Release: Breath of the Dragon!**"

"**Wind Release: Tempest Gust!**"

"What!" Itachi cried as the wind jutsu slammed into him from behind.

"Gotcha!" Naruto shouted as he leapt from the trees. "**Rasengan!**" the blonde roared slamming the jutsu into Itachi's chest. Itachi grinned as the **Rasengan** ripped through his cloak and body. His ravaged body slammed into the ground with a resounding crash.

"Naruto, you did it!" Sakura cried as she, Kakashi and Chiyo ran over to him.

"Of course I did," Naruto boasted. "Did you really have so little faith in me?"

"No, of course not," Sakura stammered, embarrassment coloring her voice. "It's just that you fought Itachi Uchiha!"

"No he didn't," Kakashi said. Sakura and Naruto turned to see Kakashi and Chiyo standing by the fallen body of Itachi.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, making his way over, Sakura following alongside him.

"This wasn't Itachi Uchiha," Kakashi said, pointing at the body in the crater.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked.

"He was a member of Suna's council," Chiyo said. "Yuura vanished at the same time as the Kazekage. It seems that he was actually working for the Akatsuki."

"But how did this guy take the place of Itachi? I mean, that wasn't any **Henge**," Naruto argued.

"To think that the Akatsuki has such high level techniques available to them," Chiyo said. "If they have taken such measures to slow us, that can only mean one thing."

"They have already began whatever they wanted Gaara for," Kakashi said. "Come on, need to make up time."

The four vanished without a sound as a light breeze fluttered through the forest.

* * *

"Gai! What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked as Team 7 and Chiyo arrived at the face of a ravine with a rushing river roaring below them.

"Kakashi my friend! The Hokage dispatched myself and my youthful team to back you, Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun up."

"Naruto my youthful friend, is that you?" Lee cried.

"Hey Lee, Tenten, Neji, I'd love to catch up but now is not the time," Naruto said, giving his three friends a curt nod.

"Correct," Neji said.

"The Kazekage's scent goes in there," Pakkun said, pointing at the large boulder that had a large piece of paper stuck to it. "It is mixed with a scent heavy with clay and another with poison."

"Thanks Pakkun, we'll take it from here," Kakashi said. The tiny pug nodded before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"So Naruto, what do you think?" Kakashi asked his blonde student.

"Give me a moment," Naruto responded.

"Kakashi, surely you know…" Gai began but Kakashi interrupted him.

"Naruto has taken after his ancestors and surpassed me in this field," the silver-haired jonin said.

"It's definitely a barrier of some sort," Naruto muttered, more to himself than to anyone in particular. "I can't imagine that it would be so obvious that that seal is the only thing protecting their hideout. Hey Neji, can you use your **Byakugan** to find any other seals like this one nearby?"

"Of course," Neji said, his bloodline activating with a pulse of chakra. After a moment Neji spoke up, 'I've found four tags in the surrounding area. There is one tag about 400 yards to the northwest, another 600 yards to the south, a third 350 yards to the east and a final one about 700 yards to the north."

"Gotcha!" Naruto said. "I'll bet that they'll need to be removed at the same time to disable the barrier. Lucky that I've got just the jutsu to use in this situation, **Kage Bunshin!**" Four clones appeared around Naruto.

"Wait Naruto!" Kakashi said. "Perhaps you shouldn't use your clones for this. If there is a trap, then your clones won't be able to hold it back for very long."

"Kakashi is right," Gai said. "My team should be the ones that deal with those tags. We are the fastest team in Konoha, and we will defeat this unyouthful trap post haste.

"Fine," Naruto said, knowing that he couldn't override the decision of two jonin. "But take my clones along, they can be the ones who remove the tags. And then they'll dispel and we'll know what is going on."

Kakashi nodded. "Is that fine with you Gai?"

"Of course, let us move out," Gai agreed.

Roughly ten minutes later, Team Gai reported that they were in position.

"On three then," Kakashi said. "One, two…three!" the jonin barked. Naruto sent a mental command to his clones. "Now Sakura!"

"Cha!" Sakura shouted, slamming her fist into the large boulder. The massive rock shattered to rubble and Team 7 and Chiyo dashed into the cavern.

"Naruto, how is Team Gai doing?" Kakashi asked.

"They're going to be delayed," Naruto, reviewing the memories of his clones. "The tags were booby-trapped, something like a doppelganger of the person who removed the tag appears."

"All right then," Kakashi said as he turned his attention back to the two figures in front of Team 7.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" the blonde Akatsuki asked.

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he spotted what the blonde Akatsuki was sitting on. "What have you bastards done to Gaara?" Naruto growled, his chakra fluctuating wildly.

"Why, we relieved the brat of his burden," Deidara sneered. "He should be thankful to us, that is if he were still alive that is."

The temperature in the cavern seemed to drop nearly twenty degrees at this callous statement.

"You will pay for that you bastard," Naruto said coldly. Sakura felt a shiver race up her spine at the cold tone in Naruto's voice. She had never heard her blonde teammate sound so murderous.

"Do you really think that you could possibly kill me?" Deidara cackled.

"I don't think, I know," Naruto snarled.

"Oh well then, let's see you prove it brat," Deidara retorted.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto roared as he came flying from the shadows and slammed the ninjutsu into Deidara's back. The Akatsuki screamed in pain as he was blasted out of the cavern. Naruto leapt after Deidara, twisting in mid-air to avoid a long metal tail that came from the other Akatsuki member.

"Sakura, you and Chiyo-sama handle this one," Kakashi ordered. "I'll assist Naruto."

"Right Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called after her sensei as the jonin leapt after his other student.

"I am going to make you pay for what you've done," Naruto snarled as he glared up at Deidara. The blonde Akatsuki that he had struck was just a clone. "I am going to tear you limb from limb!"

"I know you, you are the Kyubi jinchuriki," Deidara said. "Itachi has told us about you. He seems to think that you are stronger than you appear, that we should not underestimate you. But all I see is a boy who is way out of his depth. Itachi is the one who is supposed to capture you but too bad he isn't here. I'm lucky, I get to capture the weakest of the Biju and the strongest."

"Yeah, too bad for you," Naruto snarled, his eyes bleeding from blue to red.

**Created Jutsus:**

**Wind Release: Tempest Gust: B-rank jutsu, wielder creates a large amount of wind in one's body but instead of condensing it, the wielder breathes it out in one sustained burst to create a very powerful burst of wind.**

**Wind Release: Pressure Bomb: B-rank jutsu, wielder molds wind chakra in one's mouth before releasing it in one burst. The thinly covered ball of chakra will erupt several seconds after being released, upon eruption, the wind chakra will burst out and cut up anything nearby.**

**Rasengan Dance: Used in conjunction with Kage Bunshin and Kawarimi. Naruto creates a mass of Kage Bunshin, each equipped with a Rasengan. Naruto and his clones use the Kawarimi to 'dance' around his opponent to confuse them.**

**A/N: Well there you have it, the newest chapter of '_Naruto: Hurricane Chronicles_'. This one is a little shorter than my normal chapter lengths, one because it was a filler chapter and I wanted to end it here before the Naruto/Kakashi vs Deidara fight. I am slowing up my updates on each of my active stories because one reviewer advised me to go back and work on my outlining of the chapters and story in general, and that's what I am going to do. I need to 'slow' down and make sure I am planning the story out well enough that it flows. Until next time,**

**S.R.W.M.O**


	3. A First Sortie

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ does NOT belong to me, if it did, Naruto wouldn't be nearly a brain dead idiot who gets through his fights with only a handful of jutsus and luck. But that's just me.**

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted as he caught up with his blonde student and the blonde Akatsuki. "You shouldn't run off like that. You have grown immensely but the Akatsuki are made up of S-rank shinobi. You can not take this man lightly."

"Trust me, I'm not," Naruto growled, keeping his flashing red and blue eyes on the Akatsuki. The silver haired jonin had to hold back a shiver coming from the feral bloodlust that was rolling off of Naruto.

"What can you tell me about our opponent?" Kakashi asked.

"From what Ero-sensei found out, this is Deidara the Mad Bomber," Naruto said. "A missing ninja from Iwa who stole a kinjutsu and killed a whole bunch of people in his escape. He uses **Explosive Style**, a mix of **Earth**, **Fire** and **Water Release**. He mixes his clay with the kinjutsu to create mobile bombs."

"So you read my bingo book entry, big whoop," Deidara sneered. "It's not going to do you any good knowing that. I will still kill you **Kakashi of the Sharingan**, and capture the jinchuriki. Now let us get started, **Explosive Style: Spider Swarm!**" Deidara spread his hands and dozens of tiny white spiders fell from his hands.

"Move Naruto! Those spiders are loaded with chakra," Kakashi warned. The two Konoha shinobi leapt apart to avoid the spiders but as soon as the spiders landed, they leapt after their targets like heat-seeking missiles.

Naruto quickly wrapped an explosive tag around a kunai and lobbed it at the swarm of spiders coming after him. "Activate!" Naruto said. The tag erupted and the spiders followed suit, creating a chain of eruptions that sent Naruto flying backward through the forest crashing through several trees.

"So you know the beauty of art," Deidara commented. Naruto looked up to see Deidara hovering above him atop a large white bird that looked much like a hawk.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he scrambled to his feet, his hands blurring through a string of hand seals.

"**Explosive Style: Beetle Swarm!**"

"**Wind Release: Tempest Gust!**"

Naruto's wind jutsu sent the small clay beetles flying back up toward Deidara.

"Nice try brat but my art only responds to me," Deidara laughed as he looked totally nonchalant at the mass of explosive bugs around him.

"Well try this on for size!" Naruto shouted, hurling another explosive tag at the Akatsuki member. "Activate!"

The tag erupted, causing the explosive beetles to blow as well. Naruto leapt backward to avoid getting crushed by falling debris as well as the shockwave caused by the eruption. The blonde jinchuriki

"Not a bad idea but I'm still an S-rank ninja," Deidara said as he appeared above Naruto once more. "It will take more than that to beat me."

"Then let's try this. **Kage Bunshin!**" A clone appeared beside Naruto.

"**Wind Release: Tempest Gust!**"

"**Fire Release: Great Fireball!**"

The wind jutsu joined with the fire jutsu to create a flaming missile [**Collaboration Jutsu: Dragon Flame Missile!**] that roared toward Deidara. The Akatsuki leapt off his clay bird just in time to avoid being consumed.

"**Chidori!**" Kakashi cried as the jonin appeared behind Deidara, slamming his lightning covered fist through Deidara's chest. "Gotcha, you forgot about me."

"No I didn't," Deidara said before he collapsed into a mass of clay that quickly latched onto Kakashi's arm and chest.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he took a step toward the restrained Kakashi.

"Don't take another step jinchuriki, or your precious sensei goes boom," Deidara said as the blonde appeared, stepping from the shadows behind Kakashi. "Now all I have to do is channel a tiny bit of chakra, and so would end the legend of **Kakashi of the Sharingan**. Unless you do whatever I say of course."

Naruto growled but slowly lowered his hands.

"Dispel your clone," Deidara ordered. Naruto did as he was bid and his clone vanished in a puff of smoke. "Good boy, now get down on your knees…ah!" Deidara screamed as a second Naruto appeared behind him, slashing the blonde Akatsuki's back open. Naruto's hand was coated in bubbling red chakra. Deidara screamed in pain as red-hot chakra surged forcibly through his body.

"What did you do to me?" Deidara howled at Naruto.

"I channeled as much of the Kyubi's chakra into my hands and then introduced it to your body," Naruto said. "I've read that raw **Biju** chakra can be quite poisonous to non-jinchuriki, and it looks like it is true. I have also read that **Biju** poisoning is very painful too. Think of it as your punishment for attacking my friend and my sensei."

"You bastard," Deidara roared. "I will kill you! Activate!" But nothing happened.

"Did you really think that the **Chidori** was the only **Lightning Release** jutsu I knew," Kakashi said lightly, wrenching his arm free of the clay that had been constraining it. "It is a simple matter for me to channel lightning chakra through my body to neutralize your clay explosives. Now then, it's over."

Deidara laughed madly as black marks began spreading across his body. "Do you really think that I'll let you escape this easily?" he laughed. "Even if I die here, you two will still die with me. Say goodbye Kakashi, Kyubi jinchuriki!"

"Naruto, we need to get the hell out of here!" Kakashi shouted, his **Sharingan** instantly picking up the movement of Deidara's chakra. "He's gathering an immense amount of chakra in his chest."

"You won't escape this art," Deidara cackled. "This final masterpiece will cover over 10km and completely destroy everything. There is no way you will survive, say goodbye Kakashi, Uzumaki!"

"**Kage Bunshin!**" Naruto shouted. Four clones appeared.

"Naruto, what are you doing? We need to run!" Kakashi cried.

"**Barrier: Four Pillars Encampment!**" the four Naruto clones shouted in unison, slamming their palms to the ground. Dark blue walls rose from the ground surrounding Deidara.

"Time to go Kakashi-sensei, I have no idea how well that barrier will hold but it gives us a chance," Naruto cried. Kakashi didn't hesitate and the two Konoha shinobi dashed off. Naruto and Kakashi had just reached the ravine where the Akatsuki base was when they noticed a blinding white light illuminate the horizon.

"Look out!" Kakashi cried. "**Earth Release: Earthen Dome!**" A dome of rock quickly rose up and engulfed Naruto and Kakashi just before the shockwave from the explosion hit. The earth jutsu held but only barely, and Kakashi and Naruto were still thrown off their feet by the force of the shockwave.

"Are you all right Naruto?" Kakashi asked when he released the defensive jutsu.

"Battered, bruised and my head is killing me but other than that, I'm fine," Naruto responded, clutching his pounding head.

"So that's one Akatsuki down," Kakashi commented. "So how much of the Kyubi's chakra can you control? That use of its chakra back there was quite impressive."

"I can control up to two tails of the fox's chakra," Naruto explained. "But I start to lose control of my emotions when I go up to two tails. So I only use one tail's amount of chakra if I have to, I don't like using the fox's chakra. Its dirty and dangerous, Ero-sensei tried to make me use it more often but I want to get stronger using my own strength."

"Well you sure are on your way," Kakashi said. "Honestly, if it wasn't for the mission requirement, I would seriously consider nominating you for the jonin exams. You have the requirements, two elemental affinities, as well as a solid grasp on genjutsu, taijutsu and even fuinjutsu. You certainly have surpassed me in that regard."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said with sincerity.

An explosion rocked the cliff that they were standing on. "Sakura-chan, Chiyo-baa-chan!" the blonde jinchuriki cried before leaping down from the cliff and sprinted toward the cavern.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called after his student but the blonde ignored the jonin's call. "You can't just keep rushing into everything Naruto," Kakashi chided as he caught up with Naruto.

But Naruto wasn't paying Kakashi any heed as he stood, stunned at the carnage before him. Wooden pieces of hundreds of puppets, weapons and rubble littered the cavern. Chiyo and Sakura were standing over a young looking redhead, a sword sticking out of the man's chest.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted. The pinkette turned and smiled tiredly at her blonde teammate. "Are you all right?"

"We're ok," Sakura responded. "Thanks to Chiyo-sama, we were able to defeat Sasori and we learned some information about Orochimaru and maybe Sasuke-kun."

"That's great," Naruto said. "Where's Gaara's…body?" he asked, stumbling over his words.

"Right here," Chiyo said, holding up a scroll. "I sealed the Kazekage to make sure he was not desecrated in the battle. As the one who forced the **Ichibi** on Gaara, it is the least I can do."

"You were the one who sealed the **Ichibi** in Gaara?" Naruto growled. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Suna needed a deterrent from war," Chiyo responded. "We were the weakest of the five Great Nations, and we needed a weapon that was strong. Also Gaara's father ordered me to perform the sealing."

"We aren't weapons!" Naruto roared. "We are human beings that you have forced these burdens onto without even thinking about what we might have wanted."

"All ninja are weapons of their Kage and Daimyo," Chiyo said. "You are just a naïve child for believing anything different. Your generation has not known war; you do not realize the balance that must be maintained.

"I don't care what an old hag like you thinks," Naruto snarled, grabbing the front of Chiyo's robes. "You force these burdens onto children and then treat them as scum. Gaara's seal was pathetically weak; it allowed Shukaku to nearly overwhelm Gaara. If he hadn't been so strong mentally, then he would have turned on you. And after hearing what his father did, I wouldn't blame him."

"What do you know boy?" Chiyo snapped. "You speak as if you understand what the Kazekage has gone through!"

"I have," Naruto said sharply, dropping the older woman. "I am the jinchuriki of the Kyubi, and while I never had any assassination attempts against me, I was hated and shunned by all but a handful of people in my village. I am one of the few who could say that I understand what Gaara has had to overcome to become Kazekage."

Chiyo looked hard at Naruto's furious expression. She could see the anger, disgust and rage in the teen's blue eyes but she could also see the despair and concern hidden in their depths. She sighed heavily. "Perhaps it is time to cede things to the next generation. Maybe I am too stuck in the old ways to see what is happening. Very well Naruto Uzumaki, I shall place my faith in you and Gaara." She unsealed Gaara's body and laid it on the grass. The Suna elder made a long string of hand signs and her hands began to glow blue.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"This is a technique that I created to save Sasori," Chiyo said. "But the Kazekage is more important. It is my **Secret Technique: One's Life Revival**."

"But a technique like that must have consequences," Kakashi said.

"Yes, my time on this plane has ended, Gaara and you, Uzumaki, are the future," Chiyo said. "Damn," she muttered as the blue glow around her hands sputtered. "Not enough chakra."

"Here," Naruto said, kneeling down next to Chiyo and Gaara. "Use mine."

"Place your hands on top of mine," Chiyo ordered. Naruto did as he was told and instantly felt the drain on his chakra.

'_Come on Gaara, come back to us,_' Naruto pleaded, as his eyes scanning up and down Gaara's body for any trace of movement or life in his friend.

"What happened?" Gaara whispered as he felt warmth fill him. "Last thing I remember was…" Gaara's eyes opened and instantly closed as the bright sun stabbed deep into his vision.

"Hey there Gaara," a familiar voice said softly.

"Uzumaki?" Gaara asked as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. "What are you doing? Where am I?"

"You were kidnapped by the Akatsuki," Naruto said. "They managed to remove Shukaku from you."

"But then how am I alive?"

Naruto turned his head toward where Sakura was cradling an unmoving Chiyo. "She used a technique to bring you back…at the cost of her own life."

The three Konoha shinobi tensed as they felt the approach of several others.

"It's Gai and his team," Kakashi answered. "And Temari and some others."

"Temari?" Gaara asked.

"It seems like that quite a few people wanted to come and find you," Naruto commented. Gaara looked to his older sister along with several other Suna shinobi.

"Gaara," Temari sobbed as she knelt down next to her baby brother. "Thank you Naruto, thank you for saving Gaara."

"It was Chiyo-baa-chan," Naruto said. "She gave her life for Gaara."

"Let us pay our respects for Chiyo-sama," Gaara said as he slowly got to his feet, Temari and Naruto helping to support him. The assembled shinobi bowed their heads as they all said a silent prayer for the deceased distinguished kunoichi.

* * *

"So what is it like, not having Shukaku in you anymore?" Naruto asked Gaara, with both teens in the Kazekage's office.

"It is an interesting feeling," Gaara said. "I am able to sleep peacefully though I only sleep about four hours a night. My chakra feels lighter but I also feel as if I am missing a piece of myself."

Naruto nodded. "I think I can understood," the blonde said. "The Ichibi's chakra has been a part of you all your life, and now its gone."

"I also feel weaker," Gaara said. "I wonder, that now without Shukaku, if I am truly strong enough to be Kazekage and protect this village?"

"You are plenty strong Gaara," Naruto argued. "If you think you need to get stronger, then train. Find out your ninjutsu style, learn some more taijutsu, and get strong enough to protect this village."

"Thank you my friend," Gaara said. "I will do as you have suggested. With Akatsuki on the move, I cannot allow any part of my village to be threatened by them."

Naruto grinned. "Then I can't wait to fight you again," he laughed.

"I have heard that you have grown well under Jiraiya-sama," Gaara said.

"Yeah, Ero-sensei might be a shameless pervert but he knows his stuff. I got a whole lot stronger," Naruto preened.

"Boasting does not suit you Uzumaki."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah I know," the blonde said. "I have gotten stronger but it isn't enough. The Akatsuki won't stop until they gained all the Biju. And Ero-sensei thinks that there is another reason that they are doing, aside from just gaining all the Biju."

"Does Jiraiya-sama know what their plans are?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, but whatever it is, it can't be good for anyone."

Gaara nodded. "Will you keep us informed?"

"Of course, I'll tell Ero-sensei and Tsunade-baa-chan, I'm sure that Jiraiya will send you a messenger toad."

A knock came at the door.

"Yes?" Gaara called.

Temari entered the office. "Kazekage-sama, the Konoha shinobi are ready to depart," she said. "Naruto, your team is waiting for you."

"Thanks Temari," Naruto said. "Well I guess that this is goodbye for now Gaara."

"Until we meet again Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara said extending his hand.

"Kazekage-sama," Naruto grinned as he shook Gaara's hand and left the village.

* * *

The trip back to Konoha passed quickly for Team 7 and Team Gai. There seemed to be a tension building between Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi, Gai and Team Gai could pick up the subtle distance between the two. Sakura seemed to be glancing over at Naruto every few minutes, as if she wanted to say something but then would lose her courage and close her mouth. Naruto was also studiously ignoring his pink haired teammate.

"So the mission was a success then?" Tsunade said.

"Yes, we managed to retrieve and revive the Kazekage," Kakashi said. "Naruto and I defeated Deidara and Sakura and Chiyo-sama defeated Sasori. Then Chiyo-sama used a secret technique to revive the Kazekage, at the cost of her own life."

"So while the Akatsuki extracted the Ichibi, they lost two members," Tsunade said. "And the fact that you all came back alive, so we will count this mission as a success. You will all be given S-rank pay and you will all take a week off to recover. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai Hokage-sama," Team 7 and Team Gai answered.

"Good, then dismissed."

Team Gai quickly filed out of the office, followed by Naruto and Kakashi.

"Was there something you wanted Chunin Haruno?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Sakura said. "When Chiyo-sama and I defeated Sasori, he saw fit to reward us. Apparently, Sasori was in charge of Akatsuki's spy network, and he has a spy in Orochimaru's ranks."

"Really? Continue," Tsunade said, steeping her finger in front of her.

"Yes, Sasori was supposed to meet this spy on the Bridge of Heaven and Earth near the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Grand Plains," Sakura said.

"When?"

"Ten days time, so one week from now," Sakura answered.

"I see, you are dismissed Haruno," Tsunade said.

"But Tsunade-sama…"

"I said you are dismissed Sakura," Tsunade barked. The pinkette looked like she wanted to continue arguing but one look from her sensei sent the teenager packing.

"What do you want Jiraiya?"

The white-haired Sage entered the office, canceling the **Invisibility Jutsu** that had hidden him from Team 7 and Team Gai. "I think that this could be a risk worth taking," Jiraiya said. "If we can capture this spy, we may learn some much needed about the Akatsuki and Orochimaru."

"I know that but I can't help but also think that Sakura is thinking more about the Uchiha than anything else," Tsunade admitted.

"Then don't send her, or Naruto," Jiraiya said.

"I'll have too," Tsunade replied. "She is the only one who knows enough about Sasori to pull this off. And Kakashi is the only person I would trust to lead this mission."

"You're stuck then hime," Jiraiya laughed.

"What about Naruto? I'm sure that Sakura has told Naruto about this, he will want the Uchiha back as much as she does."

"It won't matter," Jiraiya said. Seeing the confused looks on Tsunade and Shizune's faces, Jiraiya continued, "Naruto does want Sasuke to return but he also knows that Sasuke will have to face the consequences of his actions if and when the Uchiha does."

"You noticed that distance between Naruto and Sakura, didn't you? Could that be the reason, that Sakura doesn't think that Naruto wants to bring Sasuke back as much as she does?"

"That's at least some of it," Jiraiya pondered. "But Naruto also revealed his status when yelling at Chiyo. Sakura might be thinking of her previous actions and trying to find a way to apologize to Naruto."

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she entered Team 7's main training ground, and saw her blonde teammate sparring against Rock Lee.

Naruto heard Sakura's call but kept his mind on the spar. He knew that if he lost focus for a spilt second, Lee would take advantage and send him flying. The blonde ducked a spin kick and tried to sweep Lee's other leg from under him but the taijutsu expert easily leapt over Naruto.

"Come now Naruto-kun, surely you can do better than that," Lee chided. "Show me the fruits of your youthful training with Jiraiya-sama."

"All right Lee, but don't say I didn't warn you," Naruto said. The blonde settled into an unfamiliar stance to both Lee and Sakura. Naruto had his hands loosely fisted, in a raised guard, his left foot forward and his weight was up on his toes. The blonde surged forward at impressive speed and threw a jab at Lee's head; the chunin blocked the jab but noticed a rising knee that he was out of position to block. Lee leapt back but Naruto stayed right on top of him.

Sakura watched in amazement as the two boys traded blows back and forth, neither surrendering an inch. She was stunned to see Naruto holding his own against Lee. Before returning from his trip, Naruto would just attempt to overwhelm his opponents with wave after wave of **Shadow Clones**, throwing wild blows hoping to hit something. It truly made her feel inadequate to see how far Naruto had come, she knew that she had gotten stronger but seeing Naruto battling Lee like that made it feel like she had barely grown at all.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what did you want?" Naruto's voice brought the pinkette from her thoughts. Looking up, she saw that the two boys had finished their spar and were walking toward her.

"I was hoping that we could talk," she said.

"Sure, why don't we meet at Ichirakus' in like half an hour?" Naruto suggested. "I need to get washed up."

Sakura nodded. "But it's not a date."

"I figured Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "I'll see you later, thanks for the spar Lee."

"Of course Naruto-kun, it was most exhilarating," Lee answered with a gleaming smile. Naruto returned Lee's smile with one of his own before leaving the training ground in a swirl of leaves.

Lee noticed that Sakura's gaze had followed Naruto for quite a bit, even after the blonde had vanished. "What is wrong Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Sakura jumped in surprise. "Oh Lee, you startled me. I had forgotten you were here," she said. "It's nothing Lee, just trying to decide how I am going to talk to Naruto."

"Just speak from your heart Sakura-chan," Lee said. "Naruto-kun is a very forgiving person and you are his precious teammate. He will never fault you for speaking your mind and heart."

Sakura blinked. "Thanks Lee, you are a true friend," she said before giving the taijutsu expert a hug. Lee's face erupted in a brilliant blush.

"Of course Sakura-chan, as your friend, I shall always be here for you," Lee cried. Sakura gave Lee another smile before leaving the training ground herself.

"So what did you want to talk about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as the teammates sat down at the bar of Ichirakus'.

"Naruto, this is difficult," Sakura said. "I really don't know where to begin."

"Well then how about that the beginning," Naruto snarked.

"Baka," Sakura chided, though there was no string in her voice. "Naruto, I know that I was never a very good friend to you when I was younger. Hell, I was no friend to anyone when I was younger. I was so obsessed with getting Sasuke-kun to love me that I didn't care whom I hurt in my foolish pursuit of gaining Sasuke-kun's heart."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto, you had to face the hatred and animosity of the village due to your burden," Sakura said. "And as your teammate, you should have been able to rely on me, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun. But we failed you. We never took the time to worry about you, we were all about our own problems, yet you were always trying to prop me up whenever Sasuke-kun would reject me, and I would just bash you, either physically or make fun of your dreams. I don't know how you can even stand to look at me."

"Sakura-chan, listen to me," Naruto said, placing his hands on Sakura's shoulders. "I don't know why you are beating yourself up over things that happened so long ago. We were both kids back then, even if we were supposed to be considered adults once we became genin. I know that I wasn't ready, and I sure as hell didn't know what being a ninja meant back then. I know now that I acted like an idiot back then, always pestering you for dates, trying to one-up Sasuke, and you called me on it. You showed me that you cared though."

"But I would beat the crap out of you? How could you think that that meant I cared?" Sakura asked.

"Because no one else did anything lese to show me what I was doing was wrong," Naruto said simply. "Before we were all Team 7, the only people who would treat me as a kid were Hokage-jiji, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-neechan. Everyone else treated me as if I was this diseased thing or would just completely ignore me. In my stupidity, I thought that any recognition, good or bad, was a good thing. I was so desperate for people to pay attention to me that I did all those thing, though the pranks were run, especially painting the Hokage monument."

Sakura gave a watery giggle at Naruto's reminiscing. "You know, I've never told anyone this but I always thought that your pranks were pretty funny. Also, just how in the hell did you pull them off? I mean, painting the monument in broad daylight," she said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head laughing. "I think that because everyone did their best to ignore me and that no one would ever think to try it."

"You are probably right Naruto," Sakura admitted. "Naruto, I know that I can never truly understand the pain that you suffered through, and that I contributed too but maybe we can start over?"

"There's no need for that Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "What is in the past is done with, I can't do anything to change it. So don't worry about it."

Sakura just looked at her blonde teammate in shock. '_How could anyone be so forgiving?_' Sakura thought. '_Especially after what I, and the village itself, has put him through._'

'_**Naruto is right though,**_' Inner Sakura piped up. '_**We can't change the past, we can only look to the future. From now on we will treat Naruto like the special person he is.**_'

'_Right, and it's a promise of a lifetime,_' Sakura agreed.

"Say Sakura-chan, have you ever thought about modeling your taijutsu after Hinata's style?" Naruto suggested.

"What do you mean? I can't perform the **Juken**, I don't have the **Byakugan**," Sakura said.

"I know that but if you combine your strength with the precision of the **Juken** you'd be unbeatable," Naruto said.

"But without the **Byakugan**, I can't see any chakra points, nor can I inject chakra into a person's network," Sakura argued.

"Do you know the **Chakra Scalpels**?" The pinkette nodded. "Well, Kabuto-teme used that technique in conjunction with his taijutsu. And while he's bastard, he's really strong too."

Sakura opened her mouth but quickly closed it as she contemplated Naruto's idea. "You know Naruto, that's not a bad idea."

The blonde gave her a beaming smile and returned to the ramen that Ayame had put in front of him.

"Naruto?"

"Um?" the blonde answered, noodles spilling from his mouth. Sakura covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles.

"Have you told the others about what you carry?" Sakura asked.

Naruto paused in the process of taking another bite of his ramen. "No Sakura-chan I haven't," he said, putting his chopsticks down. "And I don't know when I will, if I do at all."

Sakura nodded, knowing that she was treading in dangerous waters. "Well, whatever you decide, I'm with you."

"Thank Sakura-chan, that means a lot."

**A/N: Well there you have it, the newest installment of _Hurricane Chronicles,_ hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know how I did, it is a shorter chapter than usual but there isn't a whole lot I can add to the fight between Deidara, Naruto and Kakashi. Deidara underestimates Kakashi and Naruto, simple as that but much like the manga, this won't be the last time we see him. The end scene with Naruto and Sakura, I thought, should have been in the manga. We never really see Sakura apologize to Naruto for how she treated him during Part 1, and I wanted to add more to the characters of Naruto and Sakura. Hopefully I've done a decent job at rounding out both characters. Let me know what you think about it, til next time,**

**S.R.W.M.O**


End file.
